The General Clinical Research Center of the Baylor College of Medicine and Texas Children's Hospital aims to apply basic research knowledge to better understanding, diagnosis and therapy of pediatric diseases. The program provides for interdisciplinary clinical investigations by members of the Departments of Pediatrics (Allergy/Immunology, Cardiology, Endocrinology/Metabolism, Neurology, Surgery, Gastroenterology/Nutrition, Genetics, Infectious Disease, etc.), Cell Biology, Molecular Virology, Children's Nutrition Research Center, and the Institute for Molecular Genetics. These efforts will be supported by research laboratories at this hospital, the Baylor College of Medicine and the various institutes and centers listed. The Center consists of inpatient beds, an outpatient research and treatment unit, and a newly planned Neonatal Satellite Research Unit. The facility will afford investigators an opportunity to carry out clinical research projects on pediatric subjects with a weighted emphasis on AIDS, cardiology, molecular/clinical genetics and gene replacement therapy.